


Most of All, I Like You

by iloveyourscratchybeard



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyourscratchybeard/pseuds/iloveyourscratchybeard
Summary: Season 7 new relationship sweetness and how I picture the first exchange of "I love you."





	Most of All, I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted on tumblr to write a fluffy story based off the Bert and Ernie song, "I Like You," and this is what I did with it. It's happy and sweet and just a little bit naughty.

He knows he is in quite a situation when he is forcefully backed into his desk chair and straddled. But it all started out innocently enough, with him asking Scully to join him for some research on a Saturday. He wanted her to know he appreciated her agreeing to it without question. He does this - now that they are together. Takes the extra moment to make sure she knows how much he values her, to make sure her needs are met when they are together. He doesn’t ditch her anymore. He tries to be more open with what he’s feeling. In return, he is learning new things about her every day. She is lighter - more giggly. Just over the previous weekend they had spontaneously hopped onto the beltway after work and ended up on Cobb Island. The smell of the sea air drove her out of the car. “Let’s go for a walk!” She proclaimed happily. She took his hand as they strolled up the boardwalk. The smell of fresh waffle cones permeated the air. To hell with tiny cups of bee pollen flavored yogurt and tofutti rice dreamsicles, Scully orders a double of butter pecan on a fresh waffle cone and is giddy like a little girl as they take a seat at a bench outside of Nancy’s Creamery.

“We had a little place like this in San Diego when I was a kid. My dad would take me out for an ice cream date once a month when he was home. Just me and him and the sea air,” she smiles wistfully at the memory of it all.

“That must have been nice to have that time with just him.” Mulder thinks about Scully growing up with three other siblings, and how hard it must have been to be the center of attention when there was always someone to steal your limelight. Hell, he only had one other sibling, and he was never in the limelight. And his sibling wasn’t even present, but she still left an all-encompassing shadow over his family.

She offers him a bite of her cone. “Did you ever have things that you did with your dad?”

He smirks. “Not unless you count me mowing the lawn on a hot summer day while he sat on the porch watching with a cold bourbon.”

Scully considers this sadly for a moment. How lonely his childhood must have been. There were plenty of times when she had wished to be an only child, when Melissa wouldn’t shut up about her terrible fashion choices in middle school, or when Charlie would sneak into her room and steal parts of her chemistry set. And then there was always Bill with his overbearing opinion on every single boy she ever so much as glanced at. But there was always someone around to have your back when you needed it. She wonders if Mulder has ever truly had someone to be a rock for him until she came into his life.

“You know, Mulder, for as long as we have known each other, I realize there are still so many things I need to learn about you.”

A hint of a sly smile. “I am a man of many mysteries, Agent Scully,” he jests. “But I could say the same thing about you, ya know?”

“One lick for every new fact.” She waves the creamy goodness under his nose enticingly with a classic Scully giggle.

“All right. I’ll play your game. I like… cheddar popcorn.”

“Ugh, caramel popcorn is clearly the only way to go,” she holds out her cone for a lick.

“I like loaded baked potatoes. Bacon, chives, sour cream, and the more cheese the better.” He wags his eyebrows.

“Roasted sweet potatoes with caramelized onions and kale.”

Mulder gags. “I like hot dogs with relish and jalapenos at the ballpark.” Lick.

“I like corn dogs at the fair,” Scully counters.

“And cotton candy?” Lick, lick. Scully shakes her head no. “Churros,” she states as if there is no other alternative to carnival sweet cuisine.

Mulder wipes a drip of ice cream from her chin with his thumb and lets his hand linger. He leans in like he’s going to tell her a secret. “I like… you.” And then he kisses the same spot on her chin. She blushes. “I guess that counts for a lick.” She holds out her cone. He makes a show of licking a little slower, swirling his tongue into the cream, just so. Her cheeks darken. Then he nods at her. “Okay- your turn.”

“I like spinach omelets.”

“Ham and cheddar.”

“I like snow at Christmas.”

“I can get on board with that one. Although my favorite holiday is -”

“Oh, let me guess…Halloween.”

He winks at her like the sly Fox he is. He knew she was going to say that. “St. Patrick’s Day.”

Scully frowns. “Mulder, nobody’s favorite holiday is St. Patrick’s Day.”

“No, no, hear me out. Leprechauns are the world’s first genies. They say that to catch one will result in them granting you three wishes so that their freedom can be reinstated. And it is a fact that leprechauns are a protected species under European Law. The remains of such a creature were found in 1989 and it is said that there are a supposed 236 other such creatures living today in the area of Carlingford Mountain.”

Scully rolls her eyes with exaggeration. “Mulder, someone with a genetic form of achondroplasia, with red hair and a beard, can easily fit the stereotype of what is commonly referred to as a leprechaun. That does not make them a mythical, wish-granting entity.”

Mulder yanks the ice cream cone from her hand. “Hey!” she shouts, trying to swipe it back.

“Yee trying to get at me Lucky Charms??” He says with a terrible Irish accent. It’s Scully’s turn to put on a sly smile as she puts a hand firmly on his upper thigh and casually slides it up. She looks down at his lap once. “Maybe.”

It’s heating up in here and there are too many people around for him to get worked up. The ice cream is almost gone, down to the bottom portion, and he holds out the cone for her, expecting her to finish it. Instead, she holds his wrist and guides the whole cone into her mouth, wrapping her lips tightly around the outside and then gently sucking to pull all of the remaining cream from the bottom, leaving the cone intact. Oh, God. He needs words. Words that will take his mind off what his body is doing.

“Speaking of Halloween…favorite candy?”

“Well, chocolate obviously.” Scully answers.

“Nope. I need specifics.”

“Well, if I’m going to eat chocolate, I try to stick with the really good stuff. Stuff you wouldn’t get trick-or-treating. But, if I was going to pick a candy from a Halloween basket, I would have to go with a classic Hershey’s…..with almonds.”

“Really? Better with nuts, huh?” He licks his lips.

It’s her turn to lean in suggestively, grazing her lips just so along the stubble of his jaw and up to his ear to whisper, “I like nuts. But most of all…I like you.”  
And he can’t take it anymore. He turns his head quickly and captures her lips. She tastes sweet and buttery like the ice cream.

“I like you AND this town. I think we should find a little place by the water and make a night out of it,” he suggests.

They could barely keep their hands off of each other until they got into their room and the weekend was a kaleidoscope of frantic making out and slow love-making.  

* * *

While this weekend they may be knee deep in a case and working on a Saturday, Mulder has some tricks up his sleeve.

Scully is sitting at his desk, feet propped up with the cutest little boots on. She’s in her weekend attire, black jeans and a soft blue sweater with a very deep ‘v’.

“Um, Scully - would you mind grabbing me a pen from the top drawer?”

Scully mindlessly opens it and reaches in without taking her eyes off of the report she’s reading. Instead of a pen, she encounters the crinkling of plastic. She immediately looks down to see a thin wrapped box with a tiny red bow on top. She eyes Mulder suspiciously.

“Why, Agent Scully, I think you may have a secret admirer,” Mulder says with feign surprise.

She cautiously removes the wrapping to expose a gold box of Godiva chocolates. They smell divine. Inside is an assortment of dark and milk chocolate, and nut clusters, each luxuriously wrapped. On the inside of the lid is an envelope. She looks up cautiously.

“Well, I don’t think it’s going to bite you.”

She pulls open the envelope to reveal a simple handwritten note in Mulder’s unmistakable scrawl, “I like learning new things about you. But most of all, I like you… a lot.” She smiles. Behind the note are four tickets. The top two are tickets to the Maryland State Fair and behind them are two tickets to a Washington Nationals game.

“I, uh, thought we could find some better things to do with our weekends than research in the office. And the cotton candy vs. churro debate is on. Along with the proper way to enjoy a hot dog.”

“Mulder - ” Her smile grows at the thoughtfulness of his actions. He really listened to each of her likes and took note of it. She stands to approach him but he stops her by pointing over to the filing cabinet. “Oh, I need you to grab me a file from there first.” Another sneaky smile.

She turns and opens the cabinet to the largest bag of “Chicago Mix” popcorn you can buy with a VHS tape from the video store attached to it.

“That’s for tonight. Thought we could have a movie night - with "Steel Magnolias” and all the caramel popcorn your little heart desires.“ He steps up to her and leans in. "And if you play your cards right, I’ll even make you a mean spinach omelet in the morning.”

She is speechless. She turns and wraps her arms around his waist, kissing his lips once, tenderly. He returns the kiss and then runs a hand up her back and into her hair. “And although I can’t promise you snow on Christmas, I can promise you that I’ll be there with you. If you let me.”

He isn’t quite prepared for her response. She turns him and pushes him into his desk chair, climbing up onto his lap and straddling him. She then kisses him as if her life depends on it, grinding herself down on his quickly growing erection. Add this to another fact about Dana Scully that he is learning this month. Romantic surprises make her really, really, horny.

Before he knows it she is pulling his sweater over his head and kissing him up the side of his neck, dipping her tongue into his ear, sucking on an earlobe. “Agent Scully,” he says in feign shock. “This is a professional workplace environment.”

“Mulder, we’re the only people crazy enough to be here on a Saturday.” Hands working at his button and zipper. “And I thought I could show you some other things that I really, really like,” she says, reaching into his boxer briefs and pulling him free.

He’s lost the ability to stop her at this point. It’s game time. “Okay. Me first,” he says with as much control as he can muster as her hand is stroking him from root to tip. He brings his hands up under her sweater and reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. “I like these.”

She moans at the friction of his hands over her sensitive nipples and takes her hand off of him to quickly rid herself of her clothing before settling herself between his legs, fully naked. Mulder looks down at her body and gulps. He’s had his share of office fantasies, but the real thing is so much better than he could have imagined.

She licks her lips, hand on his dick, and speaks directly to it. “I like….the feel,” Lick over the tip. “The size….” Lick up the underside. “And the texture….” And then he’s totally submerged into her warm mouth. And she’s sucking his cock like that lucky waffle cone the previous weekend. He might die right now. And it would be worth it.

“God! Scully….I - I like that too. So much.” He’s losing control fast. “But I need…” Good heavens, woman. “I need… to be inside you.”

She lets out an audible pop as she releases her suction on him and looks up with a satisfied smile as she climbs up his body and straddles him again. She doesn’t even take the time to help divulge him of his pants - she just sinks right down over him.

“I like how you feel inside me.”

“I really, really like being inside you. More than like… I love it.” He brings his hands up to her face and she slows her rhythm to maintain eye contact with him. “I’d even dare to say that I love all of it. The whole picture. The whole person.” She stops, unsure of what he’s saying. “I- I’d say that more than anything, it’s you. I love - you.”

Scully pauses for a moment, taking in what he’s just said, and then she’s not joking or teasing anymore. She is sincere. “I love you, too, Mulder.” And then she’s kissing him again and clenching around his cock and he’s never felt more alive. When she comes, it’s as if every molecule of energy in the air has sparked and then he’s coming too and they are riding a wave of euphoria that they never thought they would see.  

* * *

That evening, sprawled out on Scully’s couch with her softly snoring body tucked into his, he ponders how it took them so long to get to this point. Sharing little bits of their selves seems so easy now…vital. He wraps his arms around her tightly and vows to himself to never stop asking. He will never tire of hearing the details of what makes this amazing woman tick. 

She stirs slightly, “Sorry, Mul-er. Must have drifted…” 

He tightens his grip on her. He doesn’t want to move. The warmth of her apartment and her body wrapped with his and the soft glow of the fireplace. He never wants it to end.

“No, hon, it’s okay. Go back to sleep.” He kisses the top of her head. 

“I like this.”


End file.
